A common method of applying paint to a surface is to use a cylindrically shaped paint roller or roller applicator, or a flat applicator pad. The roller or pad is commonly dipped into a supply of paint, with some of the paint being absorbed in the roller or pad, and then the roller or pad is carried to the wall surface so that the paint can be applied to such surface. Because of the time consumed in moving back and forth between the paint source and the surface to be painted, various powered painting systems have been proposed where the paint is delivered under power to the paint applicator. However, there are a number of basic design problems or considerations which have warranted further efforts toward improvement. Among these are the following.
One area of concern is the manner in which the paint is fed from the applicator to the paint surface. Desirably, this should be done in a controlled manner so that the paint is delivered at the proper rate, and also accomplished in such a manner that the paint is distributed with the proper uniformity or regularity to the painting surface. Also, there is the problem of controlling the flow of paint to the applicator. This should be done so that the control system is reliable and relatively simple, and yet be convenient to operate. Since the control switch should desirably be in the vacinity of the applicator, and since the paint is generally delivered from a source remote from the applicator, there must be an effective means of communicating the control signals from the area of the applicator to the supply area.
Further, with regard to the source or supply of the paint, there are important design considerations relative to the manner in which the paint is delivered through a tube or other feed mechanism to the applicator. Desirably, this should be done with a mechanism which is relatively simple and reliable, and yet properly responsive to the control mechanism of the system.
With regard to overall design considerations, obviously convenience and reliability are of prime importance. Other considerations are that the various components of the system lend themselves to easy maintenance and cleaning. There are yet other areas of concern in the design of such apparatus, and many of these will become evident in the later discussion of the advantageous features of the present invention.
The patent literature discloses a number of paint systems and other devices relative to the application of paint or other liquid, and these are given below.
U.S. Pat. No. 673,960, Looker, illustrates a "fountain" roller, moistener, and sealer, where the fluid passes from the tank through the handle to a roller that applies the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 756,695, Peterson, shows a roller applicator where the liquid is stored within the roller, and a tube arrangement causes the rotation of the roller to distribute the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,773, Kollmann, shows a fluid applicator where there is a roller, and there is a fluid control means positioned within the handle for the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,318, Raub Jr., shows another paint applicator of the roller type, where paint is supplied through the roller handle to pass outwardly through the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,620, Gudze, shows a roller applicator where the paint or other liquid is supplied from a pressurized tank through the handle to the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,839, Dean, shows another arrangement where the liquid is fed from a pressurized container through the handle to the roller that applies the paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,541, Easley, shows a system where there is a roller paint applicator with a tube extending down the middle of the roller, there are a plurality of laterally extending passageways which lead from a center feed tube to the roller surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,040, Bischoff, shows a roller applicator where there is a pump connected to the handle to which the roller is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,130, Chadwick II, shows a pressure fed liquid applicator where the liquid is fed into the interior of a belt that is partially mounted on a cylindrical rotatable core.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,570, shows a fluid application device where there is a peristaltic pump used to deliver the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,625, Carlee, shows a paint roller where paint is poured into a center tube and flows into a plurality of cups mounted within the roller. The paint is distributed from these cups to the surface of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,017, Bastion, shows a painting system where there is a peristaltic pump that feeds the paint through a flexible tube to a roller. There is an electrical switch at the location of the handle for the roller to control operation of the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,016, Soffer, shows a roller applicator where the roller itself is motor driven. The roller is filled with paint through an end opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,300, McGlew et al, shows a motor driven roller where the paint passes to the surface of the roller through a plurality of feed tubes. Each of the feed tubes may be individually controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,062, Trp et al, shows a paint feeding apparatus where the paint is moved to a roller by a peristaltic pump. The roller has a single passage from the center tube in the roller to permit the paint to flow into the space beneath the surface of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,668, Groth et al, shows another system where a peristaltic pump delivers the paint to the roller. The pump has a planetary gear system which causes the pumping action against the flexible tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,122, Moya, shows a rotating brush for the application of paint. Paint is supplied from a tank by a pump, and there is a motor which drives the brush member itself.